Hold Hands
by FairyConnect
Summary: Fuuzen Kazura kembali lagi dengan fenomena yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk menguji Taichi dan yang lain ditambah dengan Shino dan Enjouji di dalam story. CHAPTER UPDATE!.. (HIMECHI, YUKI, SHIRO)
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah di kota Yamaboshi, di sebuah rumah terdengar dengkuran dari jendela rumah tersebut. Anak laki – laki yang berpakaian kaus hitam dan celana panjang tersebut tidur dengan nyenyak sekali di kasur empuknya, lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah luar pintu, terbuka pintu tersebut memunculkan sosok gadis yang berumuran sekitar 12 tahun.

"Oni-chan sudah pagi! Cepat bangun!" seru gadis itu.

"hemmm.. 5 menit lagi" dia kembali menyelimuti badannya lagi.

"Oni-chan! Kalau kau seperti itu nanti kau bisa terlambat di hari pertamamu" serunya sambil menarik selimutnya.

"ya ampun! Oni-chan! Hemm.. Ahh! Oni-chan kalau kau tidak segera bangun Inaba-onechan akan marah dan meninggalkanmu loh.." bisik gadis itu di telinganya.

"Hah!? Inaba? dimana dia!?" sekejap matanya langsung terbuka dan melihat sekeliling.

"hahaha! Oni-chan kau tertipu!" tawa gadis itu.

"Ri-Rina! Berani – beraninya kau!" teriaknya

"lagian Oni-chan tidak bangun – bangun juga, ya sudah aku gunakan nama Inaba-onechan untuk menipumu, hehe.. cepat Oni-chan bersiap – siap!" Rina langsung memerintahnya.

"baik.. baik.." jawabnya dengan malas.

Di Depan Gerbang Yamaboshi High School

"Hoamm.. hari pertama yang melelahkan.." katanya sambil berjalan dengan bungkuk.

"aku yakin kau menghabiskan malammu dengan begadang menonton pro wrestling kan?" Tanya seseorang yang menyender di dinding samping gerbang.

"Inaba.. Ohayou.. ouch!" salamnya dan dia mendapatkan sentilan di jidatnya.

"tegakkan badanmu, di hari pertama kelas tigamu kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat, aku tidak peduli kau mengantuk atau tidak" jelasnya.

"hemm.." dia melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut hitam kelam yang indah, mata dengan bola mata berwarna coklat hitam yang memandangnya dengan dingin dan ada rasa kekhawatirannya juga di dalamnya, dan juga badannya yang langsing itu, sesaat dia tersenyum melihat Inaba.

"a-ada apa, Taichi?" Tanyanya dengan malu.

"hari ini kau terlihat cantik sekali Inaba.." katanya dengan senyum yang manis.

"A-!?" Tiba – tiba mukanya memerah dan terlihat asap keluar dari kepalanya, Taichi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Taichi, Inaban!" teriak seseorang di belakangnya.

"ah.. Nagase, Kiriyama, Aoki, Ohayou.." salamnya, yang datang adalah Nagase Iori gadis nomor 1 yang paling cantik di sekolahnya terlihat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna birunya yang diuraikan dan matanya dengan warna biru terang, gadis satu lagi Kiriyama Yui, gadis karate yang telah memenangkan beberapa macam olimpiade dengan rambut blondenya yang memanjang di belakangnya dan juga mata bulatnya yang berwarna hijau terang, sedangkan satu lagi, pria tinggi dengan rambut kuning kecoklatannya dan mata warna hitam itu yang dikatakan sekarang dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Yui yang baru berkisar 6 bulan.

"lama tidak berjumpa Taichi dan Ina-? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyanya melihat Inaba yang membeku di depannya.

"Inaba-chan terlihat shock sekali" kata Aoki.

"tenang saja, dia baik – baik saja, ayo nanti kita terlambat di penyambutan murid baru" ajak Taichi sambil menuntun Inaba berjalan di sampingnya. Tiba – tiba terdengar teriak dari belakang lagi.

"Taichi-senpai!" teriak gadis dengan tinggi sama dengan Yui dengan mata bulat coklat keemasan dan rambut pendek di atas bahu dengan warna yang sama dengan matanya, dia terkenal oleh sosok Imoutonya dan dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Senpai.. Ohayou gozaimasu" salamnya.

"ah ohayou Enjouji" "ohayou" "ohayou Shino-chan" "osu Shino-chan" Taichi dan lainnya membalas salam Enjouji Shino kecuali Inaba.

"Enjouji Shino telah kembali dari peristirahatan abadi"

"Shino-chan itu hanya 2 minggu saja, apanya yang abadi" Yui membalasnya dan mendapat jawaban "hehe".

"oh Shino-chan dimana pacar coolmu?" Tanya Aoki.

"Aoki-senpai dia bukan pacarku! Ngomong – ngomong.. aku sudah lama tidak mendengar suara Taichi-senpai.. ah! Rasanya rindu sekali.." Shino memegang pipinya karena malu.

"A-!? apa maksudmu rindu sekali? Dia bukan siapa – siapamu gadis kecil?" Inaba akhirnya sadar dan mulai kesal dengan Shino dan menunjuk – nunjuknya.

"dia sudah sadar.." ujar Aoki

"Inaba.. Enjouji bagaimana liburanmu apa menyenangkan?"Tanya Taichi dengan suara lembutnya.

"iya.. menyenangkan sekali Taichi-senpai.. ahh~~~ benar – benar merdu sekali" seru Shino dengan wajah merahnya.

"Taichi~~~ cepat masuk nanti kita terlambat.. Ayo!" Inaba menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Inaba! semuanya aku duluan ya.. oi jangan tarik – tarik seperti itu"

"Dereban sudah pergi" kata Iori.

"cepat kita juga masuk!" Yui langsung berlari diikuti dengan mereka bertiga.

Setelah Upacara Penyambutan Murid Baru dan juga setelah waktu pelajaran selesai.

"osu.." masuk seorang pria rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata hitamnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan klub.

"oh Chihiro lama tidak bertemu.."ujar Taichi yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Taichi-san, yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"semuanya masih di kelas mereka masing – masing.." jawabnya.

"hem.." dia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di depan Taichi. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lalu Taichi memulai pembicaraan.

"liburanmu, apa menyenangkan?"

"biasa saja, bagaimana dengan Taichi-san? Berapa kali kau kencan dengan Inaba-san selama liburan?" tanyanya

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya kan?" ujarnya kesal.

"hem.. Taichi-san menurutmu dia akan datang lagi tidak?"Tanyanya dengan muka datarnya.

"dia?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Fuuzen Kazura.." Taichi langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"apa tidak ada pembicaraan yang lain? Kau selalu saja membicarakannya.. ini sudah yang ke 6 kali fenomenanya dan aku sudah tidak mau mendapatkan fenomena dari dia lagi.." ujarnya

"pertukaran jiwa, pelepasan nafsu, masa lalu, telepati perasaan, ilusi yang dilakukan oleh aku seorang dan satu lagi masa depan, waktu itu aku dan Enjouji tidak termasuk di dalamnya.." jelas Chihiro.

"itu benar.. itu karena yang dianggapnya paling menarik adalah kita berlima saja, kalian berdua hanya sebuah uji coba dia, aku bersyukur kalian tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar dia.." ujarnya dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Taichi-san.." ujar Chihiro kagum dengan Taichi. Sesaat pintu klub terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan Nagase Iori yang sedang mengintip.

"hai.. maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi kali ini bukan saatnya seperti itu, saatnya untuk pertarungan yang sudah menunggu kita" serunya dengan semangat.

"pertarungan?" Tanya Taichi dengan bingung.

"tentu saja pertarungan untuk mendapatkan anggota baru, klub kita hanya ada kita bertujuh saja, untuk selanjutnya hanya Shino-chan dan Chihi-kun yang akan memimpin klub ini, jika kita tidak mendapatkan tiga orang maka klub ini akan dihapus tahun depan, maka dari itu ayo semangat! semuanya sudah menunggu di atap sekolah! Kami akan menunggu kalian! Dash!" Iori langsung lepas landas dari situ dan langsung kembali ke tempat Inaba, Yui dan Aoki.

"kita disini untuk menunggu mereka tapi.." Taichi sweat drop melihatnya.

"ayo Taichi-san" ajak Chihiro.

"iya.." setelah itu Taichi dan Chihiro pergi ke tempat yang lainnya berada.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setelah beberapa menit Taichi dan Chihiro sampai di atap sekolah dan mereka sedang melihat Inaba dan yang lain sedang duduk lesehan dengan beralaskan tikar.

"kalian terlambat! Darimana saja kalian berdua?" Tanya Inaba dengan muka kesal.

"seharusnya kita yang bicara seperti itu! Aku dan Chihiro sudah menunggu lama di ruang klub tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang datang ternyata kalian semua ada disini" ujar Taichi kesal.

"sudah, sudah.. sekarang kita mulai saja rapat pentingnya" ujar Yui.

"tunggu dulu Yui, kita meninggalkan seseorang" ujar Aoki lalu suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat Shino sedang membawa berbagai macam kertas yang menutupi seluruh mukanya.

"maaf aku terlambat senpai, aku mengambil semua kertas dari berbagai klub di bawah sana dan.. woah!" Shino kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras sekali.

"Enjouji, kau tidak apa – apa?" Taichi langsung menghampiri Shino dan membantunya bangun.

"hehe.. tidak apa – apa Taichi-senpai, ternyata Taichi-senpai benar – benar baik sekali yah" ujar Shino berseri – seri.

"tidak.. pasti seseorang pasti menolongmu jika kau jatuh seperti itu" ujar Taichi bingung.

"tidak! Aku yakin Taichi-senpai memang berbeda dari laki – laki yang pernah aku kenal, suaramu yang merdu sekali dan muka manismu dan sifatmu yang selalu menolong ora-" "AHEM" Shino langsung berhenti melihat Inaba sudah diselimuti oleh aura hitam lalu Inaba berdiri dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"itu benar tapi kau harus berhati – hati agar kau tidak dimakan oleh kebaikan si frestless freak ini~~!" Inaba langsung menjewer telinga Taichi dengan keras.

"Ouch! Inaba hentikan! Telingaku! Telingaku! Rasanya ingin putus! Ouch!"

"hem..!" Inaba langsung berbalik badan dengan kesal.

"baiklah sudah saatnya kita untuk pergi ke bawah seka- KHA!" Iori tiba – tiba berhenti bicara dan menutup telinganya.

"ada apa Iori?" Tanya Yui bingung.

"he? tidak.. hanya saja aku mendengar teriakan Watase-kun disini.." ujar Iori.

"hah?" tiba – tiba terdengar suara kaki dengan cepat ke arah atap lalu ada Watase muncul dengan muka berkeringat.

"Watase.. ada apa?" Tanya Taichi.

"hah..hah.. tunggu biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu hah.. hah.. huft.. INI BERITA PENTING YAEGASHI!" teriak Watase dengan keras.

"ada apa denganmu? tiba – tiba berteriak seperti itu? Membuatku kaget saja.." ujar Taichi.

"POKOKNYA INI BERITA PENTING.. SANGAT PENTING BAGIKU YAEGASHI!" Watase menarik kerah baju Taichi.

"lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini jika tidak ada hubungannya denganku!?" seru Taichi kesal.

"Fujishima.. Fujishima-san!" Watase mulai berurai air mata.

"Fujishima? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Taichi bingung.

"ada laki – laki yang mengakui cinta ke Fujishima-san sekitar 10 menit yang lalu!" seru Watase bersedu – sedu.

"mengakui cinta.. aku tidak percaya ada masokis selain kau Watase.." ujar Taichi sweat drop.

"kasian sekali kau Watase.. puft" Inaba menahan ketawa.

"Inaba-san! Jangan menertawakan aku di saat aku dalam kondisi seperti ini! Padahal aku sudah berniat untuk mengakui cinta pada Fujishima-san pada festival budaya nanti.. tapi ternyata.. ternyata.. SIAL!" seru Watase lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Taichi dan yang lainnya.

"woi Watase!" teriak Taichi.

"dia pergi.." ujar Shino.

"lalu untuk apa dia menemui Taichi jika dia sendiri pergi tanpa memperdulikan kita.. benar – benar membuang waktu saja.." seru Inaba geram.

"bukankah itu gara – garamu Inaba-san" ujar Chihiro.

"haaahhh.." ujar Iori berdiam sendiri.

"Iori-chan ada apa? Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Aoki.

"heh? Ah tidak.. itu mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.. heh iya hanya imajinasi saja.." Iori mengatakannya 2 kali untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"tadi kau bilang kau mendengar teriakan Watase.. apa kau benar mendengarnya?" Tanya Yui.

"hem.. aku tidak tau mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja.. tidak usah dipikirkan lagi.. lebih penting lagi kita sudah membuang waktu banyak.. ayo kita lekas ke bawah saja." Ujar Iori langsung berlari ke bawah.

"apa benar tidak terjadi apa – apa? Firasatku tidak enak nih.." ujar Aoki.

"aku juga.." ujar Yui.

Ketika mereka semua ada di bawah, mereka melihat Fujishima sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"hai Nagase-san" ujar Fujishima.

"hemm.. ha-hai Fujishima-san hehe" Iori langsung bersembunyi di belakang Inaba.

"apa maumu Fujishima?" Tanya Inaba kesal.

"kau benar – benar tidak sopan seperti biasanya yah Inaba-san.." ujar Fujishima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"apa katamu? Heh.. sepertinya hari ini kau senang sekali yah Fujishima. Di hari pertama kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pacar" ledek Inaba.

"pacar? Ah maksudmu Itoda-kun, aku menolaknya.." ujar Fujishima.

"heh? Kau menolaknya?" Tanya Taichi.

"itu benar.. di saat ini aku tidak punya keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang pacar, itu karena di hatiku masih ada Nagase-san!" seru Fujishima.

"HIKKH!" bulu kuduk nagase langsung berdiri.

"ahh.. bisa kita mulai sekarang Inaba-san?" Tanya Chihiro.

"oh tentu, cepat pergi Fujishima!" seru Inaba mengusirnya.

"baiklah jika kau memaksa, Nagase-san aku permisi pergi dulu" Fujishima pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Fujishima-san benar – benar sudah kelewatan, sepertinya ini semua salah Iori-chan. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Itoda-kun, walaupun aku tidak tau siapa dia" ujar Aoki.

"Senpai, sudah waktunya!" seru Shino.

"ah iya, minna ayo kita lakukan!" seru Yui.

Mereka semua mulai memberi selembaran klub CRC kepada siswa baru yang berpapasan, 30 menit kemudian mereka kembali ke ruang klub dan beristirahat sambil menghitung selembaran yang sudah mereka berikan ke siswa baru, setelah mereka hitung, ternyata hanya sedikit yang menerima selembaran klub mereka dan dari mereka ada yang tidak menerima. Inaba dengan tampang kesalnya melempar kertas – kertas itu ke udara.

"siswa baru sekarang sombong sekali! aku tidak mau memberikan selembaran lagi kepada mereka!" seru Inaba marah – marah.

"padahal aku sudah memberikan karismaku kepada mereka, tapi sama sekali tidak berguna, apa jangan – jangan.." seru Iori berprasangka buruk.

"ada orang yang menyaingi Iori di kelas 1 sekarang sehingga mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan Iori-san" ujar Chihiro melanjutkan kata – kata Iori sambil memeriksa formulir.

"kau tidak usah melanjutkan kalimatku Chihi-kun!" seru Iori.

"baru pertama kali kau memperhatikan popularitasmu Iori" ujar Yui.

"hah, tidak ada yang menerima formulir dariku.." ujar Shino sedih sambil menundukkan kepala.

"apa kita berhenti saja?" Tanya Aoki.

"tapi tahun depan Chihi-kun dan Shino-chan akan sendirian dan anggota klub tidak mencukupi, pasti klub akan dibubarkan" ujar Iori. Shino sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius tanpa mengedipkan matanya sama sekali.

"Senpai, mungkin emang lebih baik kita hentikan saja sampai disini, sepertinya tidak akan ada siswa yang ingin menjadi anggota klub CRC, tenang saja Senpai pasti tahun depan aku dan Chihiro-kun akan berusaha keras mendapatkan anggota baru" ujar Shino.

"Enjouji.. kita lakukan sekali lagi.. jika tidak berhasil, kita hentikan seperti yang dikatakan Enjouji." Ujar Taichi.

"Taichi-senpai, ah.. tidak apa – apa kan Chihiro-kun?" Tanya Shino.

"yah aku tidak keberatan kok, lagipula aku ketua disini." ujar Chihiro. Setelah Taichi dan lainnya saling berpandangan mereka menganggukkan kepala.

"Taichi-senpai aku senang sekali~~ terimakasih Senpai! Aku akan berusaha keras juga!" seru Shino gembira. Taichi menjadi bingung dan Inaba memiringkan kepalanya.

"padahal aku belum bilang apa – apa" ujar Taichi.

"heh? Bukannya tadi Taichi-senpai bilang kalau Senpai akan berusaha keras demi kebaikan kita berdua?" Tanya Shino bingung.

"hah? Tapi-" Taichi tiba – tiba membulatkan matanya dan melihat ke sampingnya Inaba yang sedang diam memikirkan sesuatu.

"ada yang aneh.." ujar Inaba.

"Inaba kau mengatakan itu 2 kali.." ujar Taichi.

"hah?" Tanya Inaba.

"sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan suasana ini" ujar Aoki.

"ya Inaba kau mengatakan itu 2 kali, aku mendengarnya kok" ujar Yui.

"heh? Tapi aku baru mengatakan tadi." Ujar Inaba bingung.

"aku tidak mendengar apa – apa Yui" ujar Aoki.

"aku juga Senpai" "aku juga" ujar Shino dan Chihiro.

"Stop! Sepertinya Taichi dan Yui benar telah mendengar Inaba berkata seperti itu.. itu benar!" seru Iori.

"Iori kau tidak usah mengatakan itu 2 kali, aku cukup mendengarnya sekali saja" seru Inaba.

"heh? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali" ujar Aoki memegang kepalanya.

"kau juga Aoki, kau juga mengatakannya 2 kali!" ujar Yui.

"HEH!? Tapi aku tidak.. OUCH!" seru Aoki memegang kepalanya kesakitan karena dipukul oleh Inaba.

"BERISIK! Jangan berteriak 2 kali seperti itu" seru Inaba kesal. Chihiro dan Shino hanya bingung dan memegang kepala mereka.

"semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chihiro.

"Chi-" "apa?" belum selesai bicara Chihiro langsung bertanya ke Shino. Shino hanya diam tidak berkutik dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan bicara. Taichi yang melihat mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama 2 kali dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh langsung berteriak dengan keras karena kesal.

"BISA KALIAN DIAM!" seru Taichi. Semuanya langsung diam dan Shino terkejut dengan teriakannya.

"Tai-" "berhenti! Aku sudah mendengarnya.. kali ini aku ingin kalian semua menutup mulut kalian dan saling berpandangan saja dan tunggu selanjutnya" Taichi langsung menghentikan Inaba bicara lalu Taichi menjelaskan semuanya, selama beberapa detik tiba – tiba ada suara Iori yang menggema di kepala mereka.

"heh? Semuanya diam tapi suara Iori terdengar di telingaku" "sshhh" Taichi menghentikan Yui dan melanjutkan untuk diam dan mengeluarkan buku tulis dan menulis sesuatu. Mereka semua melihat tulisan yang bertulis:

[apa sudah tidak terdengar lagi?] [tidak tapi apa yang terjadi?] [apa karena kita tidak bicara jadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi?] [itu mungkin saja] [senpai.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?] [aku juga bertanya seperti itu Enjouji] [hanya ada salah satu pelaku di peristiwa ini] [ya tidak salah lagi] [Fuuzen Kazura..]

"wah.. sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang – senang.." semuanya terkejut dan Inaba langsung memunculkan pandangan sadisnya dan langsung berdiri dan melihatnya dan dia berkata..

"FUUZEN KAZURA..!"

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
